


You Can

by NovaHelmet



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaHelmet/pseuds/NovaHelmet
Summary: Where the team needs to present a seminar, but a certain star is ashamed to speak in public





	You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic to speak the truth, is just a way I found to show a little, the way I feel before every seminar  
> And the English is not my native language so I hope that will tend

Pov Peter Parker

 

"Class Today I will pass a seminar, I will draw the name of the members of the group and the subject of the disease". the Whole room moaned in protest.  
" Without further protest, the subject of the first group is Diabetes.... the members are Ava Ayala, Daniel Rand, Luke Cage, Peter Parker and Samuel Alexander". Yes!! I'm a science whiz, which includes biology, I think maybe I can be the next Tony Stark.  
"That was the last group, you will do research containig, concept, cause, treatment, and other diseases that may coma. And that's going to be worth about 20% of the final grade". Before the room said anything, the signal rang

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Break time~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the day of training, we returned home, we started doing research, when it was super concentrated Sam appeared in the room. " Peter, can I talk to you for a second" " wait, you called me Peter? No Parker or Webhead?" I asked in false amazement " Is serious, please just a second" talked a bit nervous "I don't think I can present this job" Sighed  
"of Course you can, you just need to get ready". He rolled his eyes and left the room, well I guess it wasn't the answer he expected

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Presentation Day~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Sam

 

'You just need to get ready he said', as if that were easy, damn time they went to pass this work.  
Our turn to present this coming, my gosh, my gosh, my Gosh, I'm Starting to Freak Out  
"Will you calm down, to feel your nervousness from afar" Luke spoke rolling his eyes.  
"It's even weird to see you that you're so extroverted nervous" Ava said looking at me weird  
Even the calmest sea can become the most turbulent "Danny and his fortune cookie Sitas  
My gosh I think i'll faint, webhead must have perceived my despair, for this coming to our direction  
"Sam comes with me "we get out of the room and we stay in the Hallway. "what has gotten into you?" He Asked "Look Parker is not because I have easy to make friends, which means I like to speak in public".  
"Let's make a deal, if you go in there and introduce yourself, i'll take you out for the weekend, okay?"  
"sure, you're Paying". I said I entered the room, I think now is worth presenting


End file.
